To Capture the Monster
by leavesfallingup
Summary: Kyoko is worried about Ren after his near-catatonic state that morning. How far will she go to help him to recover his equilibrium; and what will she learn in the process? Major spoilers for Chapter 168.
1. Chapter 1

**To Capture the Monster**

**Disclaimer:** I have no legal or artistic claim to the manga Skip Beat!, nor do I have any claim to the characters therein (doesn't that sound nice and official?)

**Summary: **Kyoko is worried about Ren after his near-catatonic state that morning. How far will she go to help him to recover his equilibrium; and what will she learn in the process? Major spoilers for Chapter 168.

**Chapter 1 – Maui Rice and Masochism**

Kyoko watched in horror as Ren flung the questionable mass of rice, raw chicken, frozen shrimp, and spices up into the air. She cringed as it fell back into the wok, spraying rice and other substances all over the once-spotless kitchen. _I don't understand. Why did he ask me to come here at 11pm at night if he was just going to cook it himself?_

She couldn't help but marvel at the amazing strength it must take to hurl such a heavy concoction into the air one-handed over and over. _That's not the point! What manner of cooking…_

"Okay! Viola!" Ren's cheerful voice broke through her thoughts, "This is a much better result than my previous attempts. Practice makes perfect."

Kyoko stared down at the two globs that completely hid the plates they had been pressed onto. Mechanically, fighting back all manner of thoughts, she looked up at Ren. "And now," he said with a triumphant smile, with the wok slung over his shoulder, "I'll use Mogami-san's help for this."

Kyoko could only stare as he held out a bottle of ketchup and asked her to make a perfect figure-8 on the top of each glob.

She sat there, thirty minutes later, and remembered his words as he tried to force the horrific mixture down his throat. "The best time to capture the monster is when it is still warm."

She watched his smile slip in and out of focus as he tried to project a façade of cheerfulness. As he ate, he said, "I plan to thoroughly eat and sample something I have worked hard to create. I got this far, so I don't want to destroy this piece of work now."

_Is he a masochist? Is he trying to torture himself for something? Somehow I feel as if his words hold some deeper meaning. _

They began a long, meaningless discussion on the history of Omu Rice while they both forced themselves to dig into the obnoxious substance in front of them. Kyoko was determined to match her sempai spoonful by spoonful, though she still didn't understand the reason for his self-flagellation. All she knew was that whenever she looked past Ren's pasted-on smile, she saw a tortured soul. Somehow, slowly, she began to understand this man a little better.

After swallowing another disgusting spoonful, she let out an exhausted sigh. "Mogami-san," Ren's soft, deep voice drew her attention, "Don't force yourself; just leave it."

Kyoko straightened her slender body to its full kneeling height and declared, "What are you talking about? In a state of emergency, when your heart is broken, would your comrades leave your side and abandon you, and leave you in a situation where you can't survive?" She met his eyes and held them defiantly, "Don't give up yet!"

The mask slipped off of Ren's face and he gave her a long, meaningful look that made Kyoko's entire body tingle with unknown energy. _I can do this, sempai! I will do this for you! _She took another bite and thought, _I can't do this. I can hardly quench my gag-reflex. But… to just sit and watch him struggle from the sidelines… _She studied the man she had always thought to be so perfect. Whenever his face was directed away from her, he looked like a lost soul. _Tsuruga-san looks like he's fighting with something. What reason could he have for making this and forcing himself to eat every bite._

Kyoko remembered his words again, "…capture the monster." _He's fighting with something so terrible that it wants to consume him. He's doing this to fight back somehow. Maybe he's more vulnerable than I realized. I think, maybe Tsuruga-san and I may not be that different after all._

They finally made their way through the dread substance and rose together to tackle the dishes. Ren insisted on washing, so she waited for each item so that she could towel-dry it. Although Ren never verbalized his agony, Kyoko knew that his stomach must be suffering. _He never eats that much, even when it's palatable. _She felt her own stomach and the terrible taste which still assailed her tongue, but that wasn't what was dominating her thoughts at the moment.

_There're only a few dishes. When the_ last _one is finished, he'll want to drive me home. _She couldn't see his face at that moment, but the memory of his haunted eyes was imprinted on her soul. _What if he slips away again, like this morning? What if he falls down, or starts drinking? He shouldn't be alone._

Ren was scrubbing the final glass when suddenly two slender arms wrapped around his back. A body, tiny in comparison to his, pressed against him and warm breath blew through his shirt and tickled his spine as Kyoko said, "Sempai… I know that it is presumptuous of me… and I don't know what help I can be… but please… let me stay… You shouldn't be left alone like this."

She sat on the couch thirty minutes later, rigid with shame at her own presumption, waiting for Tsuruga-san to scold her. He had barely said anything after she suddenly hugged his back. _How could I do such a thing? What if he misinterprets my action? Dummy, how else could he interpret my action? He probably thinks I'm one of those silly schoolgirls who chases him around everywhere he goes. Oh, poor man… he must be so disgusted with me…_

He sat there on the couch, two feet away, and said nothing. In fact, his only words since she had attacked him were, "You should call your landlords so that they don't worry." That was it. He hadn't scorned her, or mocked her, or even scared her away with his Emperor of the Night persona. He had simply placed one dishwater-soaked hand over her hands and held them there for a minute before asking her to phone home.

They sat there silently, watching some meaningless movie that neither seemed to be interested in. She squirmed in her seat and tried to think of something to say, some way to apologize. _I'm not some silly schoolgirl, Tsuruga-san. I'm just worried about you. I just don't want you to be alone. I only wanted to protect…_

She jumped when soft hair slid along her right arm and travelled down into her lap. She felt the warm heaviness of Tsuruga-san's head as it came to rest on her legs. No words were spoken, no apologies made; he simply laid his head down. She sat rigid for a long moment, unable to think or move, until he turned his head and met her eyes. How long she looked into those soft, sorrowful eyes she would never know. She looked at him as he looked at her and a silent message was sent: _Please? Just for a little while?_ She didn't know if she nodded, or if she responded at all, in any way. He must have heard her agreement, because he turned on his side, facing away from her, closed his eyes, and slept.

The movie credits rolled and then faded to blackness, but Kyoko never noticed. She was looking down at Ren's princely, handsome face as one hand rested on his shoulder and another hand stroked fingers through his thick brown mane.

* * *

**Notes: **I'm going to end up with too many stories in the pipeline, but I read chapter 168 and an entire storyline jumped into my head. I knew that I wasn't going to get any more sleep until I typed out this first chapter. This will be a short fic, probably only five chapters. Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Capture the Monster**

**Disclaimer:** I have no legal or artistic claim to the manga Skip Beat!, nor do I have any claim to the characters therein (doesn't that sound nice and official?)

**Summary: **Kyoko is worried about Ren after his near-catatonic state that morning. How far will she go to help him to recover his equilibrium; and what will she learn in the process?

**Chapter 2 – The Scent of a Man**

It was still dark outside when Kyoko woke to the urgent call of nature. She was slumped over in a sitting position and it took her a moment to shake the cobwebs of disorientation away. Then her legs told her the tale of the large, warm head that was still resting in her lap. She was too tired and too much in need of relief at first, but then she realized that Ren had turned in his sleep, his body now facing into the couch… which placed his face just below…

Kyoko felt the blood rushing to her face as she realized her awkward position. She might have reacted more strongly, but her bladder sent a shot of pain to her brain, reminding her of other priorities. Carefully and agonizingly slow, considering the circumstances, she slid to the side to extract her lap from Ren's head. That accomplished, she gently lowered his head to the couch and then tried to rise. Her legs didn't want to support her at first, causing her to fall backwards as she tried to stand. Her fear of landing on her mentor caused her to twist into an imitation of a crab, arms back, back arched, just missing that handsome head.

She had succeeded in missing Ren, but in the process she had placed herself into a contorted limbo, unable to stand and forced to crab-walk sideways until she could flop over onto her side and try to rise to her feet again. By that point her bladder had lost patience and she suddenly felt the evidence of her dilemma. She made a soft "Eeep!" sound and forced her tingling legs to carry her quickly to the bathroom. While fighting to prevent any more precipitant discharges, she scrambled to unzip the pink coveralls that she had been wearing since the afternoon prior. That accomplished, she finished what had already started and then groaned in humiliation.

_I can't wear this now, _she thought ruefully. She looked at her unclothed form in the mirror and blushed as she came to a full realization of her predicament. _I didn't anticipate coming here, and I certainly didn't plan on staying. I have no other clothing…_

A desperate examination of the bathroom revealed nothing which would answer. Gulping back her nervousness, she came to the only possible conclusion: she would have to borrow something from Tsuruga-san's room until her jumpsuit and undergarments could be washed and dried. _I'll check to make sure that he is asleep…_ One look revealed that her sempai was still in the same position, his face turned into the couch. _SAFE! Okay, make this fast, Kyoko! _As quick as a flash, Kyoko was out of the bathroom and down the hall to the next door, Ren's bedroom. In a moment she was in and safely hidden behind the closed door.

Muttering a quiet apology to Tsuruga-san, she began searching his closet and drawers for an adequate temporary replacement. Five minutes later she laid an old flannel button-down shirt and a pair of terrycloth shorts on his bed. _I've never seen him wearing this old flannel shirt, and these shorts have a cinch-rope, so they will be perfect. _Kyoko held the soft, worn flannel shirt up and marveled at the size of the garment. Her mind filled that garment in with the very real male body that was resting just fifteen feet from the closed bedroom door. She blushed at the images that were popping into her mind, scolding herself for such thoughts. Quickly, lest the images return, she unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it over her own body…

She had been wrong. She had assumed that, since she had never seen Ren wearing this shirt, he must not use it anymore. Precisely the opposite was the case. This was the shirt that he wore whenever he found a free evening to just rest at home. He wore it often and, more often than not, simply slipped it off and hung it on a hanger in the closet rather than throw it into the dirty clothes basket. In a moment, before Kyoko could even finish buttoning the first button, Ren's scent invaded her nostrils and sent shockwaves through her body. It was the most interesting, the most enticing smell and she recognized it from other times when she had been uncomfortably close to her large sempai. Her hands reached and pulled the collar to her nose as she inhaled deeply of that scent. Then, blushing at her reaction, she forced her trembling fingers to finish the buttoning process.

She tried to ignore the friction of the soft flannel material that rubbed against her body as she bent to retrieve Ren's shorts. She felt vibrantly alive and invigorated for some reason; her body was tingling as she stood there and rocked uncertainly on her feet. _Shower! I need a shower! That must be why my body feels like this._

Minutes later she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before reaching for the shirt again. Instead of throwing the garment on as she had intended, her arms again began to raise the object to her face. _Stop that! _She told herself, forcing her rebellious limbs to drape the flannel over her slender shoulders to repeat the buttoning-up process. This time, when she retrieved the shorts, she quickly pulled them on and cinched the cord around her waist.

It was only after she stepped out of the bathroom that she realized her other predicament. Over to her left was the place that she had vacated. She could go there and attempt to resume her earlier place, or she could proceed to the guest bedroom where she could sleep in relative privacy. It was not an easy dilemma to solve. First of all, she had practically thrown herself at Tsuruga-san in order to make sure that he came to no harm once he was alone. If she relocated to the guest bedroom, then how could she claim that she had remained to support him? Surely that would be hypocritical?

On the other hand, ever since she had first smelled the provocative scent on the flannel shirt she was wearing, she began feeling skittish and nervous. Before that moment she had always _known_ that her sempai was a man. She had even known that he was considered the most desirable man in Japan's entertainment industry. But she had not really and truly understood that he was a man… with all of the implications that followed. That meant that crawling back under Ren's handsome head had taken on an entirely new meaning as well. _After all, when I woke up his face was almost touching my… _she couldn't even make herself finish that thought.

_I should go to the guest bedroom. Tsuruga-san is sleeping soundly now, so I've fulfilled my obligations as his kohei. Surely he would feel better that way, especially if he knew about the thoughts that keep popping up in my head._

She meant to turn and go to the bedroom, but her feet seemed to have ideas of their own. They turned of their own volition and began carrying her back to the couch. _Noooo, I can't go there now! I am unworthy to serve as Tsuruga-san's protector! I am… _Her feet stopped in front of the sleeping form on the couch. Sometime during her shower Ren had rolled over until he was facing outward again. The moon was low in the night sky as it shone through the window and it projected a pale glow across Ren's handsome face. Despite herself, Kyoko knelt in front of that face so that she could study it closely. _I just want to memorize his sleeping face so that I can make a better doll-mask later. _She studied every detail… from the way that his mouth seemed to pout cutely… to how long his lashes were, to how perfectly his nose bridged from his manly eyebrow ridge, dipping in and then straightening as it extended down… even how his nostrils didn't flair out in quite the same way that most Asian men…

_Strange, in the moonlight his hair… almost seems blond at the… _she reached up one long, slender finger to tenderly brush a strand out of his face…_ he can't have dyed hair, it's too… _"Eeep!" she pulled back in shock as Ren's large hand suddenly took possession of her wrist. Effortlessly, as if she was as light as a feather, he pulled her up and toward his prone body, even as his other arm curled around Kyoko's waist and pulled her into his chest. In her panicked effort to get away she turned, but she was too late and she found her back pulled tightly against her tall sempai's broad chest.

"Ts..Ts..Tsu…" she pushed at the arm that held her waist tightly, uncertain of what he would try next, but the arm simply hugged her close and she became aware of his steady breathing in her hair… She stopped struggling and pushed back her panicked feelings as she took assessment of her situation. He wasn't attacking her… he wasn't molest… as her breathing calmed she became aware of words mixed in with his warm breath as it blew across her ear…

"Don't leave me… Kyoko… don't… leave… stay with me… The Boss said… my talisman… need you…" Kyoko's heart finally began to slow. She didn't quite understand what he meant about a talisman, but his last words touched a long-dormant place in her tender soul, _he needs me… he wants me to stay… because he needs me._ Something deep inside began to bud and grow. To be wanted. To be needed.

_This isn't so bad,_ she thought as she allowed her stiff, curled-up body to relax into his embrace. _It's not much different than letting him use my lap as a pillow. He's just holding me like… like a teddy bear. I wanted to stay so that I could protect him, so this is all right… right?_ His breath continued to blow soft and warm across her face. His body, large and powerful, pressed against her back and warmed her. His muscular left arm cradled under her head to form a pillow even as his right arm held her waist possessively. And his scent… that indescribably masculine scent, teased, tickled, and tantalized her nostrils. _This isn't so bad, _she thought again.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she lazily contemplated just how nice it was that she could help her sempai… which was what this was about in the first place… Her tired mind replayed a single thought over and over as she slipped into a comfortable sleep..._he said he needs me_.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Capture the Monster**

**Disclaimer:** I have no legal or artistic claim to the manga Skip Beat!, nor do I have any claim to the characters therein (doesn't that sound nice and official?)

**Summary: **Kyoko is worried about Ren after his near-catatonic state that morning. How far will she go to help him to recover his equilibrium; and what will she learn in the process?

**Chapter 3 – His Talisman**

**[Flashback to the previous evening]** (Warning: spoilers for chapter 167)

The phone sat on the coffee table in front of him like an accusing idol, glaring at him with its blank, lifeless screen. Only moments ago he sat there and let it ring rather than speak with Mogami Kyoko… despite the fact that his heart raced when he had seen her name on the screen… despite the fact that his fingers had physically itched under the iron restraint of his stubborn will.

_It's the right thing to do,_ he told himself firmly. _It would be wrong to allow Kyoko into my life when the truth of who I am is so…_

{_So tell me,_}another voice, a very familiar voice said, {_Is this what the Japanese meant by "performing one's duty"?_}

Ren found himself, his younger self, facing the friend whose life had ended all because…

{_Or is it self-pity?_} Rick's voice held a mixture of accusation and disdain.

"No… that's not it… no… but… I'm sorry." Kuon's heart ached as he struggled to communicate with his lost friend.

{_Don't apologize!_} Rick demanded. {_I said this before, didn't I? I really hate guys who can't live their lives for their own selves. Time isn't something that's limitless. If you have that kind of time to stand and mope, you might as well get a move on._} Rick's voice lost much of its harshness and instead became sadly urgent {_If you really feel bad for me, then STAND UP, KUON!_}

Ren was alone again. Rick was gone, but his voice, and his admonition, lingered in Ren's spacious apartment.

He looked down at the phone on the table. He almost felt hungry with the need to hear her voice… the one who had somehow magically pulled him out of the horrifying darkness that had threatened to consume him earlier in the day… the bloodguilt for Rick's death. Takarada Lory had called Kyoko "your talisman against evil." Perhaps he was right. Ren remembered how her voice, and her soft hands holding his, had pulled him back from the abyss. She… Mogami Kyoko… had saved him… and he wanted, nay, needed, to hear her voice again.

The phone rang several times; enough times that he began to despair that maybe she had inadvertently left it… "Hello, This is Mogami speaking." It was her voice… that sweet, enchanting voice.

"Hello Mogami-san. I see that you called me. I'm sorry that I missed your call."

He could sense her hesitation across the phone, "I just wanted to… Tsuruga-sempai… is everything okay? After what happened after the crash scene…"

The slightly urgent concern in Kyoko's voice warmed the coldness inside of Ren. He smiled into the phone, "I'm fine, Kyoko. I was wondering if you were busy this evening?"

He had intentionally used Kyoko's given name. He could almost see Kyoko turning red over the phone. "Umm… I… I'm not busy."

"Would you be willing to eat dinner together with me?"

**[end of flashback]**

He woke as the first rays of morning touched his eyelids. The first sensation he felt was pain as he opened his eyes just enough to catch the direct rays from the sun peaking over the Tokyo skyline. He squinted his eyes tightly shut to ward off the lancing pain, but when he tried to move he discovered that it was strangely difficult. It was then that the warmth of another body, and the glorious smell of freshly-washed female invaded his senses.

Ren's left arm was gloriously trapped under Kyoko's little head, and his other hand… Ren looked down to decipher the feelings being sent through the sensitive fingers of his other hand. It was touching something so soft, and yet firm, so warm and electric… he jerked back his hand as he realized that his hand had been under Kyoko's flannel shirt, caressing her tight little stomach. As soon as he jerked his hand away he regretted it. He wanted the return of that sensation… and maybe…

Ren was no stranger to the pleasures of waking up beside a female form. He had grown unnaturally tall at an early age, and his good looks and family background had provided him with no end of willing female companionship. And yet, despite that, never before had he been so utterly captivated with the sensation. The petite figure who rested on his arms seemed to exude a scent, and aura, and a soft warmth unrivaled by any previous experience. The sensation was perfect in every way.

_But why are you here, Kyoko? What happened last… Ahh, I remember. I tried to scare her away with my gruesome cooking, and even that didn't phase her. _He remembered the sensation of her slender arms wrapping around his body again as she pleaded with him to allow her to stay. _You are my Talisman, aren't you, Kyoko. Even though you're shy and scared of love, you still give love so naturally, so completely. You put yourself at risk to protect me… _He pulled away the hand that longed to return to her stomach, and scratched his head instead. _Don't worry, little one. I won't violate the trust you have in me, no matter how deeply I desire you. Be warned however, Kyoko, I will make you mine._

As if she heard his thoughts, Kyoko moaned and turned on his arm to snuggle against his chest. Ren groaned inwardly as he felt her soft, warm breath through his sweater. His eyes rolled back in his head with the effort to restrain every animal instinct that sprang to the foreground. Needing a place to put his arm, he allowed it to rest on her back. He made sure to pull the flannel shirt back down so that his arm would not touch her skin, and then he leaned his head down to kiss her on her scalp.

Without any conscious instruction, his hand began to slowly caress her back, relishing the feel of the soft… _Wait, that's my shirt! What…? _He opened his eyes again to examine the precious form resting in his arms. She was dressed in his favorite flannel shirt and an old pair of workout shorts. _What happened? Last night she was wearing… _he searched his mind to the previous evening. He remembered her searching, worried eyes and her determined look when she insisted on helping him to consume that horrible meal… _Pink… she was dressed in those g*dawful pink coveralls that the Boss makes them wear… Was she uncomfortable? Did I do something? … No, I remember laying my head on her lap. I remember her fingers in my hair… God, I love it when she does that… and then nothing._

He was lazily contemplating how truly delicious she looked in his clothing when Kyoko shifted again, curling more and bringing her legs up until they almost touched… _I'd better get up! _He concluded frantically. What would she think if she woke up and found out that her trusted sempai was reacting to her in such a way? Slowly, carefully, he lifted her head and reluctantly pulled out the arm she had been resting on. Then, just as carefully, he tried to climb over her and off of the couch. His progress was arrested when she suddenly clutched at the fabric of his sweater, leaving him suspended on top of her, looking down at her sweet, sleeping face and her pouting lips. He stayed there, suspended in an awkward pushup, looking down at her as his heart surged in his chest, his lips ached to claim her, and his… He pushed himself onto one arm so that he could quickly use the other to gently loosed Kyoko's grasp. Before he set her soft hand down, however, he raised it to his lips for one chaste kiss.

He succeeded in standing after that, but was reluctant to leave his position next to the couch. His eyes devoured her both tenderly and hungrily and he found himself dispossessed of the will to move. Kyoko shifted again, seeking for the delicious warmth that had left her. When she couldn't find it, she frowned prettily and scratched at her belly with one hand. This served to lift the overly large shirt, exposing that magnificent span of stomach and causing Ren to groan. _Bathroom. Shower. Get dressed before you do something stupid and lose her._

This time he did move, walking the fifteen feet to the bathroom rapidly lest he change his mind, turn back, and claim her in her sleep. Once he was in the bathroom, with the door securely locked, he tried to calm his beating heart and refocus. He saw the pink coverall balled in a dark corner and walked curiously over to them. When he lifted the coveralls, her undergarments fell out at well. Again he groaned, trying to push back the images that leapt into his head. A slight scent told the tale of what had taken place and he felt her embarrassment. _She probably had a hard time trying to get me to let go of her. Then she was too tired to remember to throw everything into the wash. Poor Kyoko. How can I make sure that this doesn't leave a bad memory?_

Once he had figured out a plan, he gathered her clothes with his and dumped them into the washing machine. Then he took a long, hot shower before turning the water to cold at the last minute. _It's best if I cool myself down before going back out there and see her like that again._

He wrapped a towel around his waist, checked to make sure that she was still sleeping, and headed toward his bedroom. Halfway there he stopped, looked at Kyoko's sleeping form, and then traced the route from his bathroom to his bedroom. He couldn't stop the grin that jumped onto his face once his mind filled in certain interesting details… _She would have needed to get clothing from my bedroom… which means… _This time he allowed himself a minute to visualize her condition during that particular little journey, thereby obliterating any good that the cold shower had done to control his tortured body. _That is an image that I'll hold on to for a while._

* * *

Kyoko woke to the delicious smell of coffee close to her nose. Reluctant to abandon the wonderful dream that she had been having, she slowly opened one eyelid. That was too unfocused, so she gave in and opened both eyelids to find Tsuruga Ren gazing down at her. "Gaaah!" she exclaimed, jumping back into a crouched sitting position and hugging a pillow to her chest.

Ren smiled fondly at her antics and extended a steaming cup of coffee. "Good morning, Princess. Would you care for some coffee?"

Kyoko's heart was racing as she remembered where she was, how she was dressed, and how she had spent the night. Frantic for something to say, she crossly snapped, "Sempai, it's not right to stare at people when they're sleeping! (hypocrite) It's not proper, and… and…" As quickly as she had started speaking, she stopped as she remembered her reasons for being dressed in a man's clothing. "Eeep!" she chirped, throwing off the pillow and running to the bathroom. To her horror, her clothing was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, mechanically, she turned her red face back to the living room to ask the question…

"If you're looking for your clothes, I have to apologize. I didn't see them there when I got up this morning, and I got them all soaked when I climbed out of the shower. I hope you don't mind, but I threw them into the wash with my things."

Kyoko had to struggle to mask her relief. Trying to act nonchalant, she strolled over to take the cup of coffee he had offered. She took a sip and found it perfect, with just the right amount of cream and sugar, "How did you…?"

"How long have we known each other now, Princess? Of course I know how you like your coffee." Ren didn't tell her that he had studied everything about her, or that he had memorized every line and curve of her… "You look good dressed in my clothes," he said, as an effort to distract his mind.

Thankfully Kyoko had just swallowed or she would have spat coffee across his carpet. She started to stammer an apology, but he quickly squelched it with a hand on hers, "Don't worry about it, Princess. I should have taken you home to change clothes last night, but I didn't pay attention to the time and I hadn't thought that you would be staying. Besides, I never wear those clothes anyway."

Kyoko could still smell his scent on the flannel shirt, so she knew he was lying, but it calmed her and made her feel comfortable. _You are always a gentleman, Tsuruga-sempai. Even when a pushy person like me puts you into an uncomfortable… _She sat her cup down on the coffee table and stood. "I'd better go check on our clothes. I shouldn't keep wearing…" She stopped walking as a long pair of arms arrested her forward movement and warm breath blew across her scalp.

"Thank you, Princess." He said it softly, but in a husky, almost emotional, warm tone.

Kyoko stopped herself form panicking and tilted her head to look up at him. "For what?"

"For trusting me enough; for rescuing me yesterday afternoon; for eating that gruesome meal with me… and for staying with me. Thank you."

Kyoko couldn't resist relaxing back into the arms that had held her so tenderly during the night. "Are you better now, Tsuru…"

She wasn't able to finish her question, because Ren's phone rang right then. With a groan that Kyoko couldn't interpret, Ren released her and went to the kitchen counter where his cell was ringing. "Yes?"

"Answer me honestly, Ren," Takarada Lory's deep, stern voice said, "Is Kyoko there with you?"

Ren wanted to say no, to protect Kyoko's reputation, but he knew that lying would be useless with Takarada Lory. "Yes."

"Good. We've found her. You're both in the news this morning, Ren. We've got trouble."

* * *

**Notes: **I know that you're probably wondering why Ren's calling her Princess. Don't worry, he has a plan.

Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I always appreciate it even if I'm not able to respond to every review.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Capture the Monster**

**Disclaimer:** I have no legal or artistic claim to the manga Skip Beat!, nor do I have any claim to the characters therein (doesn't that sound nice and official?)

**Summary: **Kyoko is worried about Ren after his near-catatonic state that morning. How far will she go to help him to recover his equilibrium; and what will she learn in the process?

**Chapter 4 – Do You Trust Me?**

The story of Tsuruga Ren's catatonic trance and his subsequent revival at the hands of a beautiful teen-aged girl had been busted first by an ambitious reporter at Tokyo Entertainment Daily. She had a nose for the news and a gift for weaseling information out of people. It had been no problem at all to get the young boom-microphone technician to start talking about Mogami Kyoko, the young teen in question. In fact, it became quickly obvious that he had quite a crush on the actress. It had taken only a little more effort to get two of the other young actresses to talk. They only had bit-parts in _Dark Moon, _and they were both very jealous of the young lady who not only seemed to get all of the major roles, but who seemed to hang onto Tsuruga Ren's shadow wherever he went.

Of course, Nikora Samiko knew better than to take their words at face value. She conducted her own search for information and found out that Mogami Kyoko was quite an interesting lady indeed. First of all, this seventeen year-old newcomer enjoyed a sparkling reputation among industry professionals. She was usually on-time and in-character… in fact her character development was often far beyond what the directors and producers expected. In less than two years she had already racked up an impressive resume, including two iconic characters like Hongo Mio of _Dark _Moon, and Kitagawa Natsu or _Box R. _She had been described by both her supporters as "a very gifted but very strange girl." Her detractors… mostly young ladies usually left out the "very gifted" part.

One thing that stood out to Samiko was the odd way in which the entertainment professionals clammed up as soon as she started digging for information about the relationship between Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko. It was clear from their guarded expressions that there _was_ some manner of relationship, but _what manner_ of relationship was uncertain. Samiko knew that the girl called the twenty-one year old actor "Sempai." She knew that the girl seemed to feel free to approach the actor and his manager. There were even reports that she actually felt free to scold the tall, handsome man for his poor eating habits. That in itself suggested a relationship far beyond the norm. Most people were happy to stand within thirty feet of Japan's Number One Most Desirable Man… but this newcomer felt free to scold him.

The relationship seemed to work conversely as well. Those who would talk described Tsuruga Ren as being "highly protective" and even accused him of "jealously guarding" his junior. Everyone agreed that he often gave her professional advice and most agreed that they had seen him, her, and his manager together on numerous occasions. And yet Mogami Kyoko never used the great actor's given name, and he never used hers. It seemed a strange relationship indeed.

Samiko would have probably adopted a "wait-and-see" attitude, except for the near-accident and Tsuruga Ren's resultant condition. When everyone else failed to bring him back to himself, Mogami Kyoko had wandered off of her _Box R _set, walked freely into the _Dark Moon_ set, and quickly brought him back to his senses. That, to Samiko, spelled r-e-l-a-t-i-o-n-s-h-i-p. And it also spelled big news.

* * *

Lory's instructions were clear. "Stay there, and for pity's sake, keep Mogami-san there. Don't let her leave yet."

After Ren closed his phone he turned to look at Kyoko's guarded expression. She hadn't heard the entire conversation, but she could tell enough from his words and from his expression. "What happened, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren startled Kyoko when he took her hand and led her to a barstool at the kitchen peninsula counter. "Princess, we need to talk."

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said, blushing, "Why do you keep calling me Princess? I-it's not that I don't like it… but…?"

Ren sat on the next stool still holding the hand that she hadn't thought to pull away, "It's because you panic whenever I call you Kyoko. After what you did for me last night I think it's only fair to move our relationship to a first-name basis." When Kyoko flushed and tried to speak, he used his other hand to gently touch her soft lips, "Wait. I'm not finished. I don't ever intend to call you Mogami-san again, Princess. So if you don't feel comfortable with me calling you Kyoko, then you'll have to put up with me calling you Princess."

Kyoko felt strangely moved by Ren's assertive declaration, and she was intensely aware of the tingle in her hand and on her lips where he had touched her. She was still dressed in his shirt, and the feel of the flannel, with his lingering scent, was a constant reminder of how she had slept during the early morning… and how it had made her feel. Rather than argue, she nodded, "Okay, Tsu…"

Again his fingers touched her lips, "Ren."

Her eyes grew large and stressed, but his eyes communicated his determination. She gave another short, jerky nod before saying, "R-Ren…" honestly, she liked the way his name resonated in her mouth, "What was the phone call about?

"We may have a problem… well, truthfully, I don't consider it a problem for me, but it might be harmful for your career if it's not handled correctly. So the question is, Kyoko, do you trust me?"

She realized that she liked the sound of her name on his lips as well. "I don't understand."

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

Kyoko slipped in and out of sleep throughout the night as Ren drove on. She had no idea where they were going or how long it would take to get there. He had asked her to trust him, and just like the character in one of her favorite fairytale movies, she had chosen to believe in him.

She had been horrified when she had heard that the press was trying to link her name with his. Her first concern, characteristically, was for his reputation… after all, to have his name tied to a "no-talent newbie…" Ren had stopped her right away. "Kyoko, I won't ever allow you to talk like that about yourself again. You may have been talked down to by your mother and by that punk Fuwa, but I have always believed in you"

Kyoko looked at him meaningfully and he chuckled, "Okay… at the beginning I was unhappy with your motivation, but after I truly began to know you… and I found out who you really are..."

"I don't understand."

"Wait. I've asked Takarada-kaicho to delay the press for twenty-four hours. At the end of that twenty four hours you can decide how you want to approach them. I'll explain when we reach our destination." He had smiled at her then, a boyish smile that warmed her heart and made her want to hug him again. That had been a problem all day. Ever since she had slept cuddled with him on the couch she wanted to revisit the experience. Never before in her life had she felt as safe, or as needed. There was something else too; an elusive feeling which threatened to rise to the surface… something that, until that night, she had thought was gone forever. And so, despite the thousands of questions that were running through her head, and despite the sense of mystery that was wrapped around this trip, she had decided to trust him.

The day had been a long one, full of the numerous appointments that defined her life. Thankfully President Takarada had arranged for her to work on closed sets so that the press was kept safely away. In between locations Jelly made herself available and transformed her into one of thousands of twenty-something businesswomen so that the reporter and her cohorts wouldn't spot her. There seemed to be some sort of conspiracy, with several people involved and everyone understanding except for her… and still Kyoko decided to trust Ren.

When the last scene of the day was filmed and the last promotional photo was shot, they climbed into Ren's car and hit the road. Kanae had stopped at the Daruma-ya for Kyoko's clothes at Lory's request. She wasn't happy about being kept in the dark, but Kyoko promised that she would let her know as soon as she knew. Ren's schedule had been cleared for three days after the incident and so he had been left to fidget alone all day long.

Kyoko did not ask where they were going. Something told her that it wasn't time to ask. Oddly, she felt completely safe and even happy riding with this man through the night into the unknown. Sometime during the night they stopped for gas and something to drink. Later, early in the morning, they stopped for directions. Kyoko stayed in the car and surveyed the area through sleepy eyes, but nothing seemed familiar. Then they were off again. Just as she drifted back off into sleep she felt Ren take her hand again. She wondered vaguely if it had been that way all night; it pleased her to think that it might be so. She squeezed his hand as sleep overtook her.

She woke again to find the car parked in front of a wooded area. Ren was outside of the car, sitting on the hood and sipping coffee. His breath and the hot coffee sent steam vapors into the cold morning air. Kyoko opened the door and tentatively stepped out into the morning. The touch of his hand still lingered and she felt as shy as a little girl as she walked to the front of the car. Ren smiled and picked up a second cup of coffee from his hood. Kyoko took it gratefully. She hesitated for a moment, rocking on her heels, and then she took a seat beside her tall companion.

The air was crisp and clear. The forest scent surrounded them and made everything smell fresh. Birds chirped and flitted among the trees. It was so beautiful… and familiar. "Where are we?"

Ren looked at her again with an expression that made her want to turn into jelly and slide down the hood. "Finish your coffee and we'll take a walk." She complied, content to simply bask in the perfect morning setting, and in the presence of her sempai. As soon as she set the empty cup back down on the hood of the car, Ren's large hand took possession of hers. "Let's walk."

Meekly, submissively, and with a rising sense that something amazing lay ahead, Kyoko allowed herself to be led into the woods. Once again the feeling of familiarity surrounded Kyoko and haunted her. This wood almost seemed like… and then she saw a familiar snag, an age-old stump overgrown with lichen and clover. "Tsuruga-san?"

"Trust me, Kyoko... and call me Ren... for now." He led her on and now she was certain of her location. She had never taken this path in this direction, at least not to its source, but she had explored almost every nook and cranny of this little forest. _But how can Ren know about this? How could he possibly…_ the answer to that question lingered at the edge of her consciousness, and yet just out of reach.

The path split. Ren followed the left path, the one that led down, and now Kyoko was certain. They were heading toward the faerie clearing… her favorite place in the world; the place where she had met Corn… Kyoko stumbled when she shot a startled glance up at her ridiculously tall companion. He reacted quickly, catching an arm around her waist and lifting her effortlessly. As she hung almost horizontally in his grasp, she felt his warm breath on her face and she met his eyes… and she wondered why she had never noticed before: _Green eyes… just like Corn._

Her eyes left his eyes and drifted down to his lips… so close… so… Then, as suddenly as she had fallen and he caught her, she was on her feet again. "Careful, Kyoko." With a profound feeling of regret she couldn't quite shake, she allowed herself to be led once again.

Ren began speaking then, talking in a dreamy, far-off way, as if remembering something from the far distant past. "I was ten at the time. My father had a film here in Japan and he dragged me along so that I could 'experience the other side of my heritage. Dad is half Japanese, half American." He stepped down into a trough that had been washed across the middle of their path. He turned and casually gripped both of his large hands around Kyoko's slender waist, lifting her and setting her down easily on the other side of the broken path. Kyoko tried to keep her composure even though her entire body was tingling from that momentary contact.

As they resumed their walk, he continued where he left off, "I was already having a hard time fitting in; spending a summer in Japan among strangers wasn't helping. Dad was originally from Kyoto, so during a long break in filming, he decided to bring me here. As soon as we arrived he was surrounded by fans. I just needed to get away for a while, so I went for a walk." He lifted her hand in his and caressed it with his other hand. Kyoko was too caught up in the euphoria of the situation to even flinch.

"I found the path that that day and I followed it. Then I found this place." They stepped out of the woods and into the morning sunlight as it danced on the surface of a burbling brook. Below the brook, spread out in the middle of a beautiful clearing, was a large pond. A mother duck and four tiny ducklings floated effortlessly in a line across the pond toward the opposite bank. Ren stopped and turned to face Kyoko. His hand released hers and both hands rose to lightly grip her shoulders.

"I stood there admiring the view on that day for almost a half hour before a little girl ran crying into the clearing." His voice became husky with emotion, "She was crying so painfully, as if her world was crumbling around her." His right hand rose up and moved a lock of hair out of Kyoko's face, "I can still hear her little voice today."

Kyoko looked up in wonder as the sun played across Ren's dark hair. Her eyes measured his long, lanky frame and the way that his large hands hung on his long arms. She might have examined him more, but the truth struck her and her eyes filled with tears. How long they stood there is difficult to determine. Neither of them moved, except that Ren would occasionally use one thumb to wipe the tears that streamed down her face. After a time he asked, "Are you disappointed?"

Kyoko shook her head and then leaned her face into his warm hand. Ren pulled her close and she buried her face into his chest. He smiled gratefully at the sky as her slender arms wrapped possessively around his waist and held him. It had been a gamble, perhaps the biggest gamble in his life so far, and he had won.

* * *

**Notes: **This chapter was intentionally written as a narrative rather than a dialogue. I wanted to portray Kyoko wrapped in a state of euphoria, first from her realized attraction, then from her sudden willingness to love and trust again, and finally from her sense of impending destiny. If it was confusing at all, then I apologize.

Thank you to everyone who has been so encouraging with your reviews. The next chapter will be out soon. This entire story was in my head at the outset, so I'm just typing it out for.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Capture the Monster**

**Disclaimer:** I have no legal or artistic claim to the manga Skip Beat!, nor do I have any claim to the characters therein (doesn't that sound nice and official?)

**Summary: **Kyoko is worried about Ren after his near-catatonic state that morning. How far will she go to help him to recover his equilibrium; and what will she learn in the process?

**Chapter 5 – Which Door do You Choose?**

Ren watched as Kyoko danced around the brook and the pond, much as she had as a little girl. He wondered, just as he had then, what she saw. She seemed to be communing with the wood and water sprites, or maybe she saw forest elves, or perhaps she really did speak with faeries. He smiled affectionately, _You haven't changed at all, Kyoko; even after all that the world has done to you, you still haven't lost your sense of wonder._

He frowned then as he recognized the disparity of their lives. Kyoko had faced the darkness and kept her innocence. He had allowed the troubles and pains in his own world to jade him and to make him angry. In the end his transformation into his darker self led to the death of his friend.

{_You're doing it again._} Rick's accusatory voice rang in Ren's eardrums. {_Look at her, Kuon. She is your salvation; your talisman against evil. If you throw that away, then you have no right to be happy. Stop trying to atone for what you can't possibly change._}

_Do I have the right to be happy, Rick?_ Kyoko had somehow enticed a duckling into her hand and she beamed at him from across the pond.

{_If you don't choose to be happy, it will be your own fault, not mine. Ask yourself another question, Kuon: don't you want her to be happy?_}

_More than anything._

{_Then I charge you to spend your life making her happy. That will be your redemption, Kuon, not wallowing in blood guilt. Make her happy._}

Kyoko skipped around the pond until she stopped to face the man who had magically returned to her life. She stopped in front of him and smiled brightly. Then she tilted her head to study him. "I miss your blond hair, Corn… but brunette is nice too."

Ren smiled down at her and something inside of his soul snapped. The chains of his past, the chains of guilt and anger and sorrow broke and fell away. He looked past Kyoko and for a fleeting moment he saw light dancing on the water, on the grass, in among the leafy trees. The glimpse was only momentary; as if he was merely mortal and unworthy of more than that glimpse. Then he looked back at Kyoko and saw the same light dancing in her golden eyes; and then he knew: she saw them because she was one of them. Perhaps not physically; Kyoko was delightfully fashioned from bone and flesh; but her soul belonged to this other world. She was only on-loan for as long as she was needed on this mortal soil… and it was him that needed her.

"I'm sorry I took so long to keep my promise, Kyoko."

"That's all right, Corn. You're here now," her eyes opened wide in the wonder of realization, "You found me and you've been taking care of me for over a year! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid that you would be disappointed. You thought I was a faerie prince, and instead I'm only me."

"You _are_ a faerie prince, Corn. At least, you are like one. You're the best actor in the world, and you're beautiful…" Kyoko blushed at the realization of what she had just said. Before she could shrink back, however, Ren took her into his arms.

"I'm only flesh and blood, Kyoko, and there are things in my past…" he stiffened involuntarily, afraid to go on lest she pull away in disgust.

Kyoko looked up without releasing her grip on his waist, "Tell me, please." Her simple words, and the kind tone of her voice, gave him the courage he needed to continue.

They found the large boulder where they used to sit. Ren began telling his story, hesitantly at first, but then freely as Kyoko's large, trusting golden eyes encouraged him. She was a gifted listener, never interrupting, focused clearly on both his words and his facial expressions. Her silence, and the fact that she didn't shrink away, gave him the strength to continue until the end. When he told the story of Rick's death, her face ran with tears. When he told the story of his own despair, her hand reached out and took his. And when he told about how Takarada Lory had offered him a chance at a new life, her eyes became bright with enthusiasm. Regardless of what he told her, she always made him feel that she was on his side.

Finally, he was finished with his narrative. He felt exhausted, wrung out, lifeless; and then Kyoko stood up, moved over to him, and pulled his head to her chest. There was nothing outwardly sensual in her gesture; she was a woman comforting someone who had been terribly hurt. Ren knew this and yet his heart thrilled at the fact that the skittish, frightened girl of the past had opened her heart to him. His ear was against her chest and he could hear her heartbeat. He closed his eyes as she petted his hair and allowed her touch to heal him. If Kyoko would accept him then the rest of the world didn't matter.

Ren's cell phone rang and he reluctantly moved back in order to answer it. "Hello… 8 a.m.?... I'll explain everything to you later, Yukihito, I promise… thank you… Umm-hmm, bye." He closed the phone and looked down at hi silently before putting it away. Then he reached out and reclaimed Kyoko's hand, "It's decision time."

"What do you mean?"

"By revealing my true identity to you, I've given you the perfect alibi. All you have to tell the reporters when we get home is that you are close to me because we were childhood friends. You can tell them that our relationship is purely platonic, and that you have no interest whatsoever in having any deeper relationship with me…"

He looked up and his eyes had an almost pleading air as he continued, "… or you can tell them that we were childhood friends who were separated by time and circumstance… and now that we have found each other again we have chosen to become a couple…" He hesitated again as he tried to look deeply into her soul, "I don't want to pressure you, Kyoko. I know how badly you were hurt and I know that love hadn't been good to you… but I'm asking you to give me a chance… to trust me like you did when you climbed into my car and took this road-trip… to trust me the way that you did when you laid down next to me…"

Kyoko realized for the first time that Ren's hands were shaking, and the realization touched that part of her that had once almost died and had only now begun to revive. Three weeks ago, even three days ago she would have shrunk back from him and rejected his offer, choosing to live alone rather than open herself up to be hurt again. But she knew now that he was as broken as she was… and that perhaps they could heal each other. Here was a man who not only wanted her love, but craved it. Here was a man who could choose any woman, and he chose her. And here was a man would cherish everything she had to give.

Having arrived at that conclusion, Kyoko took a step that she had never taken before; she stepped forward, leaned down, and kissed Ren.

Though the initial contact of her lips to his was feather light, it shot a bolt of energy through Ren's entire body. Softly at first, lest he scare her away with his ardor, he pulled her to him and deepened their kiss. When she responded enthusiastically he nibbled at her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth and allow his tongue to follow. Kyoko didn't know how to respond at first, but the sensation was so pleasurable that soon her tongue was dueling with his. Ren's hands released their hold now, confident that Kyoko wouldn't pull away, and began to roam and caress her slender figure. Again she responded, following his lead and allowing her hands to explore the muscles in his arms, his chest, his back. Somewhere in the course of his explorations his hand found its way under her shirt to feel the taught skin over her stomach and on her back.

And then he stopped, taking deep, hungry breaths, and held Kyoko away from himself. He had to suppress a chuckle when she frowned and tried to step forward to renew her explorations, "I assume that this means that you have chosen door number two?"

"Yes! Yes! Why did you…" she blushed as she realized how she was acting. Then she decided that she didn't care, "Why did you stop?"

Ren smiled up at her from his seat on the boulder and shook his head, "I'm only a man, Kyoko, and a weak man at that. If we went much further I wouldn't be able to stop, and that's not something that we've discussed fully. Believe me, Kyoko, when the time is right I won't stop until you are fully and completely mine."

The full implications of that made Kyoko blush again, but her body was screaming for more. "And what if I'm ready for more right now?"

"Are you ready to become a teen-aged mother, Kyoko?"

Her eyes grew wide in shock… she hadn't thought that far. In truth, she hadn't thought much past the feelings that had been generated by cuddling up with him during the night. She understood now that he was protecting her once-again. Her heart grew even stronger as she understood that he loved her enough to place her before his needs. Here was a real man, a man worthy of her love.

Then he pulled her close again, and the Emperor of the Night held her eyes, "Don't worry, my Princess. I intend to take you home and make sure that you put on… and take off my flannel shirt many, many times. Now, shall we go?"

On that day, in the place where they had met and talked and formed a bond together so many years before, two broken people captured the monsters that raged inside and helped each other to defeat them. The journey back took another eight hours, but they didn't mind… this drive was taking them on to their future, a future that Ren and Kyoko could finally both believe in.

The End.

* * *

**Notes: **As I wrote before, this is only meant to be a short story, almost a drabble, based upon Chapters 164-168. I hope that you enjoyed. Now, I have to get back to my other stories.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed this short story.


End file.
